


【气宇轩扬】喵生（下）

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】喵生（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).

Morning Shanghai。

他们两个合法同居之后，不仅仅在北京买了一套房子，离宋继扬学校不远的地方也买了一套公寓。阳光透过窗纱倾泻而下，温柔地洒在王皓轩身上，每天被猫和被男友叫醒的日子让人沉溺其中。

难得的周末休息日，王皓轩早早起来出差，留下宋继扬一个人醒来发呆，他乖乖收拾了下屋子，将王皓轩还没来得及吃的早餐一个个都装进保温桶。

低头看下腕表：九点半了，开门了。

在上海住了几个月，两个人牵手走遍了大街小巷寻找甜品，可宋继扬最爱的还是马路对面那家叫“利物浦”的甜品店。他戴着鸭舌帽，叉腰看着眼前的甜品店门口排起的长队。这家甜品店开的时间不长，不过最先火的不是甜品，是老板和员工那对帅气的cp。

店里的招牌甜品很多，荷式松饼、芒果班戟、焗荔茸西米、蔓越莓舒芙蕾、罂粟籽卷、芝士冰淇淋，还有那款必点的仙桃碎冰冰，都是宋继扬的最爱。

宋继扬心情好的时候，一下子买来所有款，一口气能吃十个，吃的满地打滚儿的开心，逗得晓星尘和薛洋也在一旁跟着打滚儿。

宋继扬说自己订的要自己取才有心意。他抿着嘴巴自说自话时，王皓轩却在想，他真可爱，像是甜品店店的招牌仙桃碎冰冰，是甜的。

好好好，买买买。可他坚持要自己取，因为宋继扬觉得吃了他拿的蛋糕，就是他的人了。

“你好，取蛋糕。草莓慕斯，二十寸的。”他轻轻推开蛋糕店的玻璃门，光不偏不倚地为他镀上一层光晕，睫毛弯弯、酒窝浅浅，这一点从店老板的表情就能看出来。

“慢走，谢谢光临。”宋继扬左手拎着草莓慕斯蛋糕，转角出门取花，还不忘在路过的宠物店买了几款小鱼干回家，犒劳家里那对儿恩恩爱爱的小家伙，尤其是薛洋，近日来身子长得快，日渐精瘦和帅气。

“滴”听到王皓轩锁车的声音，他光着脚，踏上羊绒毛米黄地毯，屈腿坐上性冷淡风的双人沙发，玉石般温润的手不停向柔软的唇中送入甜腻的奶油，屋子里是香槟玫瑰和草莓蛋糕的味道，混着熏着薄荷兰的水香。

宋继扬穿着刚刚盖过臀部的白衬衫，松松垮垮的，露着白嫩的双腿。把手里的蛋糕叉向玻璃茶几上一扔，一跃跳下沙发，光脚踩在白粉纹理瓷地板上，叉子与茶几碰撞的“叮当”声，小腿正巧撞在反射着温暖光芒的栏杆上，吃痛的叫了一声。

“给你，你喜欢的。”王皓轩进门抱着一堆满天星和香槟玫瑰，把捧花轻轻的放在他的怀里，两人依在门框你侬我侬的。

“尝一下，好好吃，草莓后味还有点酒香。”宋继扬将头埋在王皓轩的颈窝蹭了蹭，想听到他的回答，勾勾嘴角，唇在他的耳边吐着热气。王皓轩右手捏住他的下巴，拇指细细描绘他的唇型，低头轻轻的碰上他柔软的唇。

宋继扬端着亲自挑选的的草莓蛋糕，被王皓轩抱到面前飘窗上，王皓轩站在他两腿之间，宋继扬双腿盘在他腰间，一手喂他吃一口，喂自己一口。

宋继扬从来就不乖，他扭头躲开，非要他先吃蛋糕，才允许吃自己，长腿贴着王皓轩蹭着，宽大的白色衬衣显现他曲线姣好的腰线与身形。无意中的每个眼神，蛊惑人心，勾人魂魄。

“我尝过了啊，是甜的。”

他伸出舌尖啄了一口宋继扬的嘴，舌尖最前面是奶油，醇香甜蜜。舌头最里面是草莓，酸酸甜甜。气息交融，吐息是热的，暖暖的融化了宋继扬，唇齿间的缱绻蚕食着他所剩不多的意志，

嘴里都有着甜腻的奶香，混着彼此的津液舌尖相互搅拌，奶油的味道渐渐消失。暧昧水声在唇齿间交织，细腻而大胆地攻佔彼此的一席之地，直至不经意的猫叫声传入耳中，在体液中才不舍地分开。

这个吻，算不上温柔，宋继扬手指扯着白衬衫，明显感觉嘴唇痛麻了一片。  
长时间的舌吻掠夺了太多氧气，加上生理性的泪，让宋继扬视线模煳更了些。

“还，还要不要吃蛋糕了呀......”两人唇齿间黏呼呼地分开，牵出几根淫糜的银丝落下嘴角。宋继扬咯咯笑出了声，光脚踩上王皓轩的脚抱紧了他，王皓轩勾着一抹蛋糕往他身上抹，闹了几下，两人不约而同，舔了舔被染红的唇。

也不知道宋继扬从哪里听来舌吻很甜的说法，他倒真的想让他尝尝是舌吻甜，还是喝牛奶甜。

“扬扬。”王皓轩抱住宋继扬转了个身，刚好让宋继扬安安稳稳侧坐在自己腿上，自己性器早已昂扬，隔着内裤故意顶着宋继扬的臀缝滑着。

好姿势，做些什么都好。

“有种方法，会让蛋糕更甜，要不要我教你。”宋继扬也不清楚他到底说了什么，没有完全褪去他的衬衫长袖，反而用衬衫绞住他两手的手腕，将他的双手简单抓着捆了起来。被王皓轩解开三粒扣子的衬衫，露出锁骨处的一片肌肤，以及肩膀的部分，紧致而光滑。

舌尖在他的锁骨窝里来回舔舐，两道低洼处也似盛满了奶油，甜到令人上瘾。

抬手解开剩下的扣子，一粒，两粒，三粒，白皙的胸膛就出现在了他的面前。像是着了魔般紧紧盯着他随着呼吸一起一伏的胸膛。

他亲了上去，留下一个个印迹。就像亲吻一只天鹅的颈项。

宋继扬微咪眼睛看着他，“只亲啊？没想到哥哥意外的纯情啊”

哥哥。

哥哥二字，过于缠绵。

哥和哥哥的区别，等于床下和床上的区别，宋继扬一声哥哥带着无意识的撒娇和在性爱中的示弱与角色，鼻音软软的呼出气息、尾音轻轻上扬、舌尖和心尖连一起发颤，听得王皓轩心痒，肉硬。

“纯不纯情，你待会儿就知道了。”宋继扬缓过神，意识到自己好像过于挑衅。

他被亲的晕晕乎乎的，伸手抓住了他的袖子，连连点头应和。

王皓轩轻轻捏住宋继扬的下巴，缓缓凑上去，牙齿轻轻咬住他的乳尖，带上一点力道地啃噬，那种微麻微痛的感觉，被温柔放慢，又粗又硬且的长物摩挲着他下身，宋继扬感觉到他的气息越来越近，越来越近。

他将自己内裤前侧扯下，晃了晃已经起来的东西，喝了一口红酒，一滴一滴给宋继扬喂进嘴巴，红酒顺着他嘴角滑落，流过喉结落入衣襟，他闭着眼开口，还想要张嘴巴接。瞬间，将王皓轩的渴望燃烧到了极致。

他腰部用力朝上一挺，用手指刮着宋继扬半裸的上身，一手将腻腻的奶油抹到自己龟头，涂出了一层层白色，将龟头凑到了宋继扬淡粉色的双唇左右磨蹭，略带青涩的动作混着有些重的力道。另一手轻轻摸了摸宋继扬泛红的脸颊像是在鼓舞。

分明是个让人感到被猥亵的举动，可宋继扬对王皓轩的流氓上瘾了。他觉得这个动作，王皓轩做起来就是那么温柔优雅，引人遐想和放纵。

可是，那胀的发红的性器突然就这么凑到自己脸上，宋继扬双颊发烫地伸出舌头舔那铃口的小孔，还故意趴着他的后腰，挺起胸动了几下摩擦王皓轩的大腿。

东西刚刚退出口，仰面看着王皓轩，笑颜如花，浅浅的嘴角微微上挑，暗示他心情愉悦。

他，放轻呼吸，腰身缓缓，一点点将沾在上面奶油和蛋糕碎屑卷进嘴里，然后再用嘴吸食柱身上的残留，每一处都不放过地认真吸吮，若有似无挑逗暴起了的青筋。

“是不是更甜？扬扬，你是不是早就想这么做了，嘶....我靠....”

宋继扬羞涩的舔弄着，抬眼给了他一个意味深长的眼神，带着不忍触及的朦胧，又蹭过柔软湿润的口腔，冰凉的奶油被温热的唾液推化在性器上。

那种欲飞的感觉，给王皓轩前所未有的舒服。

混着奶油和液体的小嘴，不断传出黏液的啧啧声响，他不禁挺着腰小幅度快速摆胯，原本毫无声息的红教堂，现在却多了两人紊乱的呼吸声。

到了后面，宋继扬的小舌头每次碰到前端，都让王皓轩爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，直接精关一松，把自己的精华悉数送出，滚烫乳白色液体就这么喷洒在宋继扬脸上。东西从宋继扬嘴里退出，还不忘握着它在宋继扬脸上轻轻的拍几下。

宋继扬看着他这么舒服，内心涌起一种满足感。抿了抿唇，徵求他的意见。

“是这样吗？就是...他们说的那种，是不是这样的？”

脸上还挂着刚才被王皓轩砸蛋糕而留下的奶油，鼻子嘴下又沾染了白浊，狼籍糟糕得不成样子。

王皓轩痴笑的抹了下他脸上的东西，坏笑着王皓轩伸出食指沾一点奶油、沾一点精液，滑进了宋继扬的两片唇瓣之间，然后在他的舌苔上轻轻厮磨，将他抱着起来哄。

“甜吗？好不好吃？”他抱着宋继扬，像抱着怀里的天使，动作小心翼翼问。

“嗯~ ”宋继扬含着他手指摇头，发出黏黏的尾音。

听得人心痒，想狠狠来上一口烟，或是一个吻。

“嗯是好吃还是不好吃啊，扬扬。”他伸出了粉色的舌尖，迅速舔掉了手指剩余的奶油。宋继扬知道他是故意的，就是故意让自己说出精液和奶油一样甜。

他皱了下鼻子，将嘴巴送过去，在他的口腔中、唇齿间、舌颚上肆意传送。

“大骗子。骗我吃那些东西....你自己尝尝看好不好吃。”无意识的并拢双腿，无意识的摩挲来克制因亲吻带来的生理反应。

“好吃，扬扬给的东西，怎么会不好吃。”他说着在宋继扬的档处也揉了揉，惹得宋继扬那边也立了起来。

他捡起地上两颗草莓分别放在宋继扬的乳头上，在他肚子用手指划过Happy Birthday的字样。欺身环抱住他，将他下面磨得化出水来了，咬着他耳垂说：

最终，蛋糕逃不过被遗弃的命运。嘴上还不忘嗔怪几句，浪费蛋糕，好不容易排队买来的。

“去洗澡，一起。”

宋继扬不情不愿伸出手要他抱，王皓轩将他的腿轻轻折弯举起，顺着大腿内侧一路吻到他的腿根。

嘴里不断讨饶：

“不行~ 我不行了~ 那个，我洗好了...再玩儿嘛。”他感受着自己前后湿润的很，搂着王皓轩脖子长腿夹着他腰，被他一把抱到浴室。 

“嗯……”还没洗到一半，王皓轩急切地低头吮吸起他的前胸，指尖抚摸他的后背，舌尖绕着肚脐打转，时不时也探进去，安慰似的亲吻他大腿根处的敏感地带，没几下就传出了勾人的呻吟。

勾魂夺魄其实用手也是可以的。

王皓轩的手—秀窄修长，掌心带着茧，指甲柔和而珠泽，一直在他身上滑着，只关节处微微泛红暴起青筋。手背轻轻盖住宋继扬的双眼，趁宋继扬因为手指靠近失神的瞬间欺身而上，温柔缱绻地亲吻。宋继扬感受骨节一寸寸在身体内开拓的微凉，被他的温柔所惑。

“我喜欢你的手，给我撸的时候我喜欢，给自己扩张的时候我喜欢，抓床单的姿态我更喜欢。”

宋继扬十指尖如笋，腕似白莲藕。这么一双手，于床第之间再合适不过，拂过心上人的胸膛，描摹那人腰腹，自是引火上身。一手抓着那人发梢，一手紧扣被窝，指节发白，挠得人心头荡漾。

这双好手一直都干干净净，除了在现在。

他的手指搅弄着他舌头，模仿着抽插的频率进出。宋继扬就用牙齿轻轻啃咬王皓轩的指关节，舔舐手腕上青紫交错的血管，秋冬时节，像小猫爪白白嫩嫩，还粉粉的。手指才是手的最纤细的部分，宋继扬小指很长，超出无名指第一指关节，纤细的手指灵活地绕着王皓轩的性器套弄，轻柔鹅毛扫过的触感，却给他带来莫大的刺激，那饱涨的肉茎禁不住跳动了几下。

他还用这双皙白的手指抓着他的手给他自己扩张。湿漉漉的眼神看向他说道：“其实你不用对我这么温柔的，可以直接放两根手指进来。”他亲了亲宋继扬漂亮的指尖，接着手指一弯，顺着白皙的指间往下滑。宋继扬下意识的张口含了两根不停的舔弄，又急着抓着他的手塞进第三根。

喜欢一个人，可以百般忍耐。

在穴口的手指因为宋继扬突然的动作被挤出，他心疼的想要将宋继扬搂紧怀。刚抬手，被宋继扬一双手按在自己胸口，一双湿淋淋的眼神迫切的看向他。

宋继扬渴望的眼神取悦了他，他箍紧了他腰肢，低低地笑出了声。出于直觉，虽然觉得这样弄确实不太舒服，可宋继扬却没有挣扎，柔顺地近乎温驯地靠在他怀里。

“啊！”被王皓轩用手扩张的有点过分了，还会轻轻一叫，只要王皓轩随便一动，穴口就缠得更厉害，自然而然地一收紧，夹着王皓轩的手指，刺激得他半边身子都要酥了。

“不要~ 不行不行~ ”鼻音配上唇齿间逸出的细碎呻吟，让房间外的两只猫咪警觉的靠在了一起，也停止了身下的交配动作，竖起了耳朵紧紧贴在一起。

水汽蒸腾的浴室内，王皓轩趁着他浑身酸软无力，着迷地将他全身上下都亲吻了个遍，搞的宋继扬差点就泄了出来。

他吻得很小心，温柔又克制。

他待他总是很小心，也许是因为他太瘦弱了，怕自己稍稍一用力，就会伤害到他。

当宋继扬扭扭捏捏凑过来时，又刻意使坏往后躲着，宋继扬想通过摩擦获得高潮，又感觉不太够，生涩又急切地转身，把另一边也凑过来让一边吮吸一边揉搓。王皓轩越来越兴奋，手顺着他浑圆的屁股摸到他微微张开的穴口，用硬挺起来的东西轻轻挑逗他。

手一直停留在了他的下腹部，那气息喷洒王皓轩的脖颈，手指依旧在移动与摩擦。带着某种无法言说的诱惑。

“等下，不许跟着我，我喊你你再出去~”宋继扬眯起微红的双目，轻轻吻上。突然双手推开了他，突然的闪躲和俏皮，配上刚刚的旖旎温存，让王皓轩摸不到头脑。

当王皓轩听到喊声，裹着浴巾出来时，一眼看到了把自己绑成“礼物”的小猫猫宋继扬。

放在心上人，迟早被压在床上。

散落的花瓣，随地心引力散落在尊贵的皮肤上与纯色的床单上，不多不少，恰好留着两人交欢的一席之地。

他回头，突然可爱的闭上了一只眼睛，wink~ “喵~”

修长笔直且细的腿，穿上工口丝袜，轻飘飘的裙摆半遮掩到弯起的膝窝，柔软的白色蕾丝花边搭在修长的小腿上，勉强挡住了臀部，那些白色的蕾丝花边下，那人白皙而修长的双腿一览无余。

他整个人跪趴着，不得已翘起的屁股上，粘着一根微微翘起的猫尾略带俏皮。那柔韧的细腰随意扭出了好看的弧度，尾巴随着股间的摆动若隐若现，蜷缩在床上，床上满是花样避孕套。

被束缚着似乎感觉有点儿难受，宋继扬不断用腿蹭着床单，醉醺醺的样子扭动着，实在是勾人，他想要解开内衣扣子但是那胡乱的手法就是打死解不开，愈加烦躁的开始在床上哼哼唧唧。

“这个裙子..显白显高又显瘦，我就是好奇...”

丝绸环绕住白皙的脖颈，胸前是可爱精致的魔药猫咪印花和蝴蝶结，带了猫耳kc和铃铛，又添上了几分禁欲气息。

薄薄的丝袜里没内裤，从裆部蔓延出湿漉漉的水渍，并没有脱掉宋继扬的丝袜，而是隔着粗糙的布料，刮擦他的阴茎和会阴。

裙摆刚好盖过三分之一个大腿，男生敏感的地方被紧缚的丝袜摩擦，宋继扬很快就受不住了，用足尖点了点王皓轩的胯间，黏黏糊糊地呻吟。可爱的小猫猫着急的给自己解绑，解到一半卡住了，他伸长了肢体，露出小半截光滑白皙的脊背。

宋继扬，第一次深刻体会什么叫“身不由己”。

“快别看了，帮帮我啊~ 皓轩”宋几样单手撑着脸颊，一双白皙的长腿夹着自己抬起头的性器试图自慰，软糯可爱的求救声。喉咙里冒出了和奶油一样让人沉腻的气音。像晓星尘发情时一样发出一声叫春似的声音，腰马上塌了下来。

“帮你解开？还是，帮你止痒啊？你告诉我。”王皓轩单手掐着他腰，优雅的解开绸带的动作，感觉他像拆包装一样。一边仔细拆着宋继扬送给自己的这份最精美、最可口的礼物没，一边扫着他诱人的身体。一来二去，那挂在胸口的小铃铛叮铃叮铃直响。

王皓轩揉揉猫耳，捏捏猫尾，扯了一下尾巴，那尾巴的交合处就不断在出水儿，那液体毫不夸张顺着宋继扬腿间破碎的丝袜流下来。

“止痒啊，怎么，不愿意吗？”

直接扯掉他胸前精致的蝴蝶结，急不可耐地撩起裙摆，撕扯着他腿上一层薄薄的布料。宋继扬紧张地本能后退，直到被逼临墙角，他能清楚看见王皓轩眼中野兽般的情欲，似要将他吞噬。

说起做爱，到底是人懂得多。

散落的花瓣，随地心引力散落在尊贵的皮肤上与纯色的床单上，不多不少，恰好留着两人交欢的一席之地。

“你别撕啊，撕烂了，那...那我还穿吗？我想穿给你看...”软软的嗓音在这个夜，显得格外撩人。他整个人被王皓轩压在床单上，喘息着，微微扭动腰身，紧抓床单的手，像是紧紧抓着供给养分的土壤不放。

这哪里是什么小猫猫，这分明是上天派来治他的小妖精。

生生要他命。

王皓轩忍不住恶意的捏下他的脸，手指顺着他趴着的弧度一路摸到他大腿根，触碰到他刚刚扩张过的后穴一阵湿热。他仔细看了下发现宋继扬自己用了东西，腿间湿漉漉的流着液体。

“乐士，浮点凸点G点，超薄水果味，安全套套~”宋继扬抿着嘴，调整了自己越来越乱的呼吸。声音软软腻腻，故意慢慢停顿几次，念出这句话，

“6种水果味任选哦~”宋继扬舒服的，发出迷蒙的哼哼。

被王皓轩抬起腿来，从侧后面想要直接插进去，他趴着嘤嘤两声，像被欺负惨的晓星尘猫猫一样的声音。

第一次谈不上什么技巧。却本能的想要和宋继扬融合在一起，本能的渴望拥有宋继扬。

“放松，放松，别别夹太紧了，扬扬。”王皓轩双手撑在两侧，借力上下起来，宋继扬头埋在枕头里，满脸潮红，渐渐放松了对后穴的收缩。

“怎么样？”他感受到宋继扬无意识的夹紧双腿，怕他受不住整个东西进去。

“就...很粗，很长啊。”宋继扬会错了意，相比前面硬的难受的东西，后穴似乎好很多，穴口里塞了东西，很是湿润，王皓轩进去后，后穴则是更涨了。

“我喜欢。”低低的三个字，几乎摧毁了王皓轩的理智。

说话的神情挑衅又骄矜，偏生一双眼看人先有三分委屈，混出动人心魄的风情，没有男人能拒绝。

他不由自主地绷紧了腰背，使用更大的力气操干那里。宋继扬也只能随着他下一下地操干，嗓音深处发出猫一样的呻吟。

“慢一点...你慢点儿...啊...”宋继扬觉得感觉来了，瘫软在大床上，满脸急切的说，小口微张急促的喘息着。

王皓轩一手将他的下巴捏过来，托住又吻上去，黏腻的水声不断。含住了不断呻吟的小嘴，慢慢吮吸起来，下身加速狠干着。

“哈啊！！！~”性器不断的顶入，因为后入姿势的关系性器入得极深，似是不够过瘾，竟一手伸下去揉捏玩弄着在空气微微颤栗的乳头，忍不住上手揉了几把他的头发，动作太大头上的猫耳也不断动着。

“嗯...把我弄成这样子，给我抓一下啊...”快感过电一样巡遍全身，狠狠颤抖了一阵子，屁股和王皓轩胯部磨蹭在一起，舌尖不满足的舔了舔嘴唇，口中唾液不断分泌。被王皓轩欺负到哭之后扯回他挡眼睛的手，宋继扬白皙泛红的脸颊显出脆弱求着。

“真拿你没办法，给你抓好了。”

王皓轩一只用来撩着他的头发，再有就扣着手腕压在脑边，看他无力地抓取带出美丽的弧度，欣赏被欺负到更加泛红的指尖，直到宋继扬哭得喘不上气来才施恩一般把手附上去

“别，别，你别碰那儿！”碾过敏感点，宋继扬呻吟声陡然高了几分，他感觉到自己离那极乐的顶点也越来越近。前面性器被王皓轩那手紧紧握住，宋继扬忍不住轻吟出声。极富技巧的手不断的在他男根上下撸动着，爽得长大着嘴，任由涎水不断外流。

“都说小猫，爱吃鱼，美人鱼吃不吃？” 宋继扬哪里顾得上回答，只有不断摇头摆尾以表舒服，他觉得，自己才是快要死掉的鱼一般，被后入的东西顶撞着，往下滑着，王好炫就由着他的身体往下坠。不防的突然拽着他的腿弯，猛的往上捞一下，刚碰到胯间王皓轩就又顶了进去。

“爽不爽？”王大掌在宋继扬屁股上拍了一下，湿漉漉的手掌每摸一下整个尾椎骨和内心感到又通畅又爽快。

“喵呜~~”门外的星星喵在黑暗中，替宋继扬回答了这个问题。宋继扬意识到是薛洋那个小混蛋，一定是他把星星肏了。

太过分了，自己的猫竟然也被王皓轩的猫给压了。

这种更炽热的事情让他脸也“砰”的发红，起来。

“猫咪它们能听见了啊，你再大声点儿。”他揉着宋继扬头上的耳朵，依旧坚硬的阴茎再次顶了进去。

他听到晓星尘的叫声，自己混着泪水发出了一声撒娇般的猫叫。

“喵呜.....”被压在身下，下身在棉被里一耸一耸的，由慢至快，由浅至深。

“扬扬你太可爱了，学的也太像了吧！！”

一缩一吸的刺激，宋继扬小声的尖叫起来，紧接着就是连绵不断的抽插，王皓轩缓缓抽出，听着他在自己身下猫儿一样地叫，惹人怜爱的不行，又压着他，从背后直接进，扣压着手就开始下一轮进攻。

“这些招数，扬扬哪里学的？”王皓轩浸润过酒精的舌尖温柔舔舐着他的耳垂诱导他承认，连同潮湿的耳廓入口吮咬轻含。

“我我我网上....查的。不行，快要到了...”被他干的无力咬合，宋继扬只能凭着身体的意识在回话，完全没经过大脑思考，只能被动的迎合他的动作。

“网上怕是没有这么到位的女仆服务吧？说不说？”后面陷入强烈的触感中，爽到痉挛，腿刚要并拢，被王好炫一手强制拉开来，露出粉嫩又潮湿的那里。

“啊啊，不行。我说我说，是偷偷……看了……”宋继扬再也克制不住声音，叫的比想象中要大，双手被扣死，再也呜呜咽咽说不清话，噙着泪一双明眸乖巧趴着，大大满足了自己的恶趣味，向上猛地一挺，爽得宋继扬开始放弃了羞涩，捂着嘴巴压着浪叫。

“喵～”晓星尘可怜兮兮的伸出舌尖舔了一下自己，身体也开始蔓延害羞的粉色。

“不要...不要了..啊啊...喷出来了...”宋继扬可怜巴巴的摇着小屁股，收缩着后面入口一把抓住王皓轩放在自己腰间的手腕，指腹放慢，在他手背上温柔的摩擦。 

他知道自己想要什么，也知道王皓轩想要什么。

揉弄他的屁股，亲吻他的后颈，宋继扬立即呜咽一声，手指插进床单，脚蜷起来，头上的猫耳一晃一晃的。

“皓轩，我受不了了...又要射了...”

“乖，喊一声”王皓轩伏在他肩头，在他耳畔说了一句。

“喵~~”宋继扬实在是太轻了，随着王皓轩顶弄的动作整个人在王皓轩身下晃动着，小手想要抓住什么，只能攥紧了床单，彻底喷涌出来，彻底淋湿了床单。

“床都弄脏了啊...怎么睡啊。”慢条斯理地说出口后，宋继扬立刻觉得自己的话有些歧义。

灵机一动，又想到了新的玩法。

“那就换个地儿吧。”

他捞着宋继扬起来，久不站立的身体微微踉跄被身边的人扶好，边抽插边向床下走去，一路在地板上留下泛着银光的粘液。

“想不想看看自己是什么样子，抬头，看前面。”

宋继扬被王皓轩捏着下巴，看着镜子里自己，随着撞击力度有规律的摆动身体，口中发出不堪的又舒服难耐的声音，流出那些无法描述的东西。

镜子最角落，一团黑压着一团白小心翼翼的蠕动，是他的星星喵！！

他羞得想移开眼，但不知道能逃哪里去。

光滑又细腻的肉体，一丝不挂展现在落地镜里。镜子里的自己，正舒服的享受着这种被动的撩拨带来的爽快，像一只活灵活现的、精致的木偶，任由王皓轩摆布。

“这女仆装，衣领再低点就好了”说着，他利落地将半挂在宋继扬身上的荷叶边小蕾丝几下给脱了，一手握住他一直挺立的分身，上下套弄了两下，他就几乎要颤抖起来。

“别脱了...都全裸了...皓轩~”王皓轩边摸还边捏他乳头，爽的他头皮发麻，身体马上也软了下来。他受制于人不好反抗，腿已经被鬼使神差分开，下体完完全全地展现在镜子里。

“太喜欢你的腿了，尤其是勾着我的腰的时候。”王皓轩的分身还在浅浅的一抽一插，宋继扬无奈呻吟了一声，仿佛奖励一般收缩着小穴。

“屁股什么的再多露点就好了～”右手后腰不停磨蹭着，轻轻抚摸了他臀瓣一下，一捏一揉，看向镜子里宋继扬。脱落的丝袜，与他紧并的双腿厮磨，带了更多色情的意味。

“果然，还是什么都不穿最好看。”

这次的亲吻完全由王皓轩主导，他转而轻轻握住宋继扬细瘦的手腕，拉着他的腰慢慢靠近自己。慢条斯理的吮吸着宋继扬的唇瓣，一会嘬两口上唇，一会咬两下下唇，玩的不亦乐乎。

“张嘴。”王皓轩耐心引导着，没有像下面一样横冲直撞。

宋继扬是个听话的好孩子，刚张嘴就感觉那润滑的舌头钻了进来。他像被吓到了似的，羞羞的被王皓轩抓着下巴尖深吻。这次王皓轩撕开了温柔的表层，暴戾的扫荡着宋继扬的口腔，一遍又一遍。接着他用舌头抵着宋继扬的舌根，迫使与他配合。

少了一丝温柔，多了一丝狂野，吻技不成熟的宋继扬被动地遭受侵袭。后面，倒也渐渐放开了，试探着侵入敌方地盘，大脑供氧不足，要窒息了，弄得脸上满是口水。后穴也痒得厉害，整个人都因为里面微小的震动发抖。

王皓轩略带用力地轻轻咬了咬他耳朵，感受到他身子一颤，却像个绅士挑起他的下巴，在他无法说出拒绝的情况下，用腿轻轻分开他的双腿，屈起一边的膝盖顶住腿根处一下一下地画着圈磨着、顶着、压着……

王皓轩探进一只手指，果然摸到了一片湿滑，他兴奋地皱眉，他试探着将舌头伸进紧致的后穴。不出意外地换来宋继扬难得地甜腻地呻吟。嘴上不费力地抽插，另一只手扶着他站直了，揉捏着宋继扬的臀瓣，在上面留下了几道暧昧的红痕。

“别亲了...感觉，感觉太猛了...”宋继扬控诉般湿润的眼睛直勾勾盯着身上人，可怜又诱惑的模样让王皓轩忍不住又一次吻了他。

王皓轩不为所动地戏弄他，揉他的腿根和臀肉，宋继扬勃起的性器被憋得难受，细微的疼痛感又带出酥麻的快感。

可惜，只给他短暂的触摸，又化身成流氓，握着下面生生挤进了他柔软的体內捣弄里面，接着就感受到那根粗红的性器插了进来，狠狠的磨过敏感点。突然地进入，不等他反应过来就握住腰身狠狠冲撞，连带着腹部和手臂上暴起的青筋，好看得一匹。

动作慢下来的时候，就懒懒散散，用手指在宋继扬身上跳舞，撩拨得人家受不了求饶的时候漫不经心地说“求我呀。”。

这个人，腹黑的过分。

终于，王皓轩好心放开宋继扬，拍拍宋继扬的屁股让他停下，宋继扬转过来时王皓轩整个人都窒息了。上下抚着他背磨蹭，拉过人在他耳边轻哄着：

“别只顾着亲，叫出来啊，扬扬，你听你的猫。”王皓轩一次次顶开紧窒的肠道，摩擦肠肉，撞击敏感点，多次深入浅出。

大腿拍打臀部，性器不停的贯穿，噗哧噗哧响的水声，啪哒啪哒打的肉声。

言语里，透着甘之如饴的满足。

门外，晓星尘喵喵喵的不断叫着想让薛洋满意了好放过自己，不料反而激起反效果。

门里，宋继扬不断不断的喊着王皓轩的名字，让身后人听了越来越兴奋，弄的他的完全没了知觉，只知道快感不断的涌上，伸手拉住了身上人，艰难的撑起身子抱着他救命。

以及人的呻吟，猫的叫春。

“不行，快停下...停下啊！！”高潮边缘的快感既舒服又痛苦，软热骤然紧缩也让宋继扬不断猫着腰低喘呻吟，细密的汗珠沾湿两人的额发。宋继扬知道王皓轩的性器又胀大了，他几乎要夹不住，捂住嘴不让自己哭的太大声，整个人看起来摇摇欲坠。

一下子腿软倒进王皓轩的怀里，身体止不住的抽搐颤动，全湿了，液体在脚趾间流淌的感觉麻麻的。

宋继扬第一次发现，自己好能流水，站在弄的时候暖流顺着大腿根流到脚踝，被操的舒服的时候喷的镜子上和地板上一大摊。

他平时是爱干净的很，可他就是很喜欢被操射了后，这种黏糊糊，被包裹的感觉。

宋继扬不知道自己敏感的颤了多少次，王皓轩也不记得自己内射还是颜射了几次，总之两个人姿势换来换去的，变着法子把玩。

最浓烈的爱，最该埋在最深处。

又一次操射了宋继扬后，王皓轩没再欺负他，站在落地镜前搂着他缓了一会儿，俩人身体粘在一起，随着房间里轻柔的音乐摆动，像是获得新生的两条鱼一样自由、舒适。

这小孩儿，腿长、腰细、屁股翘、脸漂亮、还有温柔体贴、性格讨好，会嗲会骚。

他痴痴的看着面前，脆弱的、光溜溜的、带着很多痕迹的宋继扬，眼前的他满足了王皓轩所有的幻想，鼻尖浮动的香甜，并不黏腻厚重，是猫一样的情人在耳边絮语，声线的磁性带着雨天的潮气。

光影交错，细碎的阳光打了进来。

小猫猫安静了下来，人也安静了下来。 

“好困~~~”处于半梦半醒的宋继扬，发出黏糊的鼻音，揉了揉眼看到身边那张帅气的脸就迷迷糊糊亲了上去，睡眼惺忪就要坐起来。

门外，薛洋警觉的抬了下头，大眼睛转了两下，又耷拉着绒毛继续给晓星尘舔小屁屁了。

“回来，再睡会儿。”王皓轩嘴角挑起一抹微笑，搂着他的腰，不准他离开，手一勾，就将他圈了回被子里，填补会灌入冷风的空隙。

宋继扬拉了拉被角缩了进去，眼睛眨着看着他的浓眉大眼，忍不住上手戳了戳；然后俞来变本加厉，手就象柔软的小草，轻轻拂过他的胸口。

“乖，不闹，再睡会儿。”王皓轩一把抓住他的手腕，眼里满是柔情和爱意，搂在怀里就是一顿亲。 

“皓轩...昨天薛洋把..把晓星尘给..你说，他的屁股会不会痛啊”他耳尖微红，薄唇轻启。

“你的屁屁，昨晚也被我操了很久，你会不会痛？”王皓轩起身，给他他宽阔的肩膀和健壮的手臂依靠。

“有一点点…… 但是，也还好啦～ 就，也有舒服～”他整个人红透了，看起来软糯可爱。

“那你还问，小傻子。”

“可是，可是，他叫的好惨哦... ...薛洋真不乖。”他咬着被子，在王皓轩肩上蹭。

边说边回忆，昨晚一人一喵叫的一个赛一个的吵，他恨不得马上光着身子跑下去抱着小星星揉啊揉，挠啊挠的，心疼死晓星尘了。

“其实吧，扬扬，你叫的也挺，挺骚的。”

宋继扬猛地被呛住，羞的快速转身，捂住了王皓轩的嘴，眼睛四处乱瞟不敢看面前的人。

可是可是，那它万一怀了宝宝～ 你说，它会不会怀宝宝呢？

既然晓猫猫可能会怀……那扬扬是不是也可以？？

我不行不可以～……我不会～～

王皓轩心下一软，这个小东西，真真与昨夜的主动缠人，判若两人。

——END.

加关注，发车翻车党。


End file.
